Brutus (Zombies)
Brutus is a special type of enemy in the map Mob of the Dead. He spawns in randomly with other zombies rather than having his own round. He is very heavy (as the ground shakes when he runs nearby), does more damage than an average zombie and has a massive amount of health. He appears in both Mob of the Dead and in Cell Block. Overview Brutus takes appearance of a heavily armored prison guard. He can spawn at any time (apart from the first few rounds), and he spawns somewhere nearby a player, emitting a loud roar. The sound of a prison cell opening is heard a few seconds before he spawns. If Brutus is walking near the player, the ground will heavily shake from his footsteps. The player does not obtain any points for shooting him, although shooting his helmet off will yield 250 points to the player who did it, and killing him will yield 750 points to the player who killed him, and 500 points to other players (assuming they are not down). His helmet can be shot off to allow for headshots, which is by far the most reliable and quickest way to kill him. After losing his helmet, Brutus will stand still for a moment, then set off smoke grenades. The smoke lasts for approximately 30 seconds, and can obscure much of the player's vision. Brutus can occasionally spontaneously disappear, respawning near another player moments later in the same state he was in when he vanished. If he passes a Perk-a-Cola machine, a workbench, the Mystery Box or the plane, he can lock it from use. It can be unlocked with 2000 points, but this amount will increase by 2000 points each time he locks them within a round. He can also destroy all wooden planks on a barrier if he is near one. He will also drop a random power-up upon death. Brutus is unaffected by the Acid Trap and Fan Trap and will disable them if he enters their vicinity whilst they are active. He can however, be killed by the Tower Trap, provided he remains within its radius to sustain enough damage. Achievement/Trophy Making the Rounds (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. Full Lockdown (25 G/ Bronze Trophy) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus completes his patrol. Gallery Brutus_Mob_of_the_Dead_BOII.png|Another view of Brutus. Brutus dying Mob of the Dead BOII.png|A dying Brutus. Trivia *Brutus is the second enemy zombie that can speak simple, yet understandable sentences; the first being George A. Romero in Call of the Dead. *Brutus has the same yell as George Romero. *He will yell a voice line upon locking down something. Such as Privledges have been revoked!. *Throughout the Pop Goes the Weasel easter egg, Brutus can be heard speaking. *When unpining his smoke grenades, the "ping" sound from the M1 Garand's dry reload in Call of Duty: World at War will play. *When losing his helmet, a bell can be heard. *Brutus is the second zombie to use a weapon other than BRAAAINS..., with the first being Romero with a large stagelight as his weapon. *While on the Golden Gate Bridge, an additional Brutus will spawn every round, with up to four Brutus' at the same time. Only the first Brutus that appears when arriving at the bridge will drop a power up. *Sal will occasionally speculate that Brutus is Stanley Ferguson. *Brutus will grunt angrily if affected by the Electric Cherry perk. *It is possible for ten Brutus' to spawn at the same time.http://youtu.be/FK3IA_b4eO0?t=35sNote this is only a glitch, as the maximum legitimate number of Brutus' that can be on the map at one time is five. With four on the Golden Gate Bridge and one at Alcatraz. *Brutus is shown in the loading screen.